Unexpected Destiny
by devotionless-jade
Summary: "Don't you think it's destiny that we switched phones?" Natsume
1. The Mishap

**Discalaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not owned by me :)

* * *

><p>A girl bearing long brunette hair went to a park and eventually sat down on the edge of a fountain to wait for her friends. Suddenly someone wearing a cap to cover his face accompanied her and sat a few inches away, neither knowing of each other's existence.<p>

The brunette fished out her phone to check if any of her friends had texted her, and much to her dismay not a single text appeared. She decided not to put the cell phone back into her bag and just left it a few centimeters to her left.

The guy opposite of her made the same unknowing gestures and left his phone a few centimeters to his right still on the look-out if any of his friends have arrived.

By coincidence, both parties saw their friends and immediately grabbed for their phone. Not knowing that they made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What took you guys so long? I've been waiting there for almost 15 mins." The brunette shouted while running towards her friends<p>

"If you didn't know, the fountain was not our meet-up, you clearly said the other day that we would see each other at the howalon shop not too far away from here" Hotaru said

"Gomenasai, seems like the idea got out of me" The brunette playfully knocked her head to show that she was really sorry.

"Forget that already! We have to go shopping!" Sumire practically screamed

The three friends went to the Alice Mall to buy clothes, food, and other necessities girls would go gaga for… xD

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Looks like someone's in a bad mood today!" Koko jokingly said to annoy the raven haired lad more

"Shut up Koko…"

"Koko, stop it already, you know that he could literally burn you if you don't shut up" Ruka said knowingly

"I could do more than just burn him. Come on, the arcade is only a few block away"

"Haha! You guys will never beat me and my _secret cheat technique no justsu" _Koko maid a ninja stance to goof around.

"yeah, the secret technique that allows everyone to kill you in tekken" Ruka laughed

They all headed for the arcade and continued their discussion, and our raven haired lad still didn't notice the mishap.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

"That was so fun! You've gotta admit that was SO funny! Haha!" the brunette laughed

"haha! I didn't know that Sumire could do such a thing so embarrassing in her life!" Hotaru laughed along with her bestfriend.

"That's not funny guys" Sumire obviously angered was trying so hard not to strangle her friends to death

"Sumire! What does getting your head stuck in a toilet bowl sound like? Ahahaha!"

"It's not a real toilet bowl! It was just a game you two urged me to play!"

"BUT it was really funny! You were practically screaming your head off! Ahaha!"

"Whatever! I'm outta here! My dad's gonna kill me if I'm not home yet."

"Same goes for me, I shouldn't skip the curfew"

"Shut up guys! It's still 3:30pm" Mikan crossed her arms

"We really need to go Mikan, I have a date this evening it's a good thing that I managed to sneak this in my schedule" Sumire scoffed

"I also have a date with my boyfriend, we'll meet each other in the arcade" Hotaru explained

"Well okay guys, good luck with your dates!" Mikan said happily and skipped her way to her another food stall

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Hey man, I gotta go, Sumire will kill me if I don't arrive on time again." Koko said practically in a rush

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I have an eye for this manga which looks like a limited edition."

"Awwe… Well, that's okay, Hotaru would probably come here in a few minutes. She challenged me to another round of dance mania!" Ruka had this determined look hoping that he would win this time.

Natsume and Koko left the arcade both going separate ways.

It was only by then that Natsume remembered his phone and decided to text Mochu. And was shocked to see the wallpaper of his phone.

"My wall paper turned into a girl?" He raised an eyebrow at his discovery

He then looked at his files to change the wallpaper only to realize it was not his phone anymore. As the realization struck him he immediately dialed his number and waited for an answer…

Mikan heard her phone ring, and was ultimately shocked by the number that appeared on her screen

"No way… this looks exactly like my number"

"Oh my gosh! ... IT IS MY NUMBER!"

"Don't tell me it's true!" _*Thinking of the movie one missed call*_

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! NOT YET! NO PLEASE! I'M STILL 19! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! DON'T KILL ME YET!" Mikan was on her knees practically begging for her life until she noticed the wallpaper of the phone.

"wait a second… I don't remember changing my wallpaper into a manga character"

Her cell phone rang again and this time she picked up

"Uhm, hello…" she said shakily

"Hello, seems like we've switched phones"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I was kinda… scared?"

"pffft, you thought it was like the movie one missed call didn't ya?" the caller laughed

"Sorry! It's just that, I really thought it was my phone, I mean, same brand, same keychain, same ringtone, make any sense?"

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised too."

"Uhm, so, can you tell me where you are? So we could exchange phones already?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Don't you think it's destiny that we switched phones?"

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe"

"Then it's settled, I'll give you a hint of where I am, and you just come to the place that first pops into your mind!"

"Well okay?"

"Okay uhm, I see teriyaki."

"Teriyaki?"

"Yeah, well gotta go now, let's see if we'll be able to meet each other here" *_tooooot*_

_The brunette stared at the phone …_

"_Oh wait! I forgot to ask for his name! Stupid me"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Mikan and Natsume really meet this time? Just wait for chapter two and please review! ^_^<strong>_

_**-devotionless-jade**_


	2. Destiny Complete

**This is the last chapter of Unexpected destiny, i want to thank all of the people who read my story, and took their time to post a review, it really meant a lot to me. Once again, i thank you! Take care of yourselves!**

**DISCALIMER: GAKUEN ALICE STILL DOES NO BELONG TO ME :)**

* * *

><p>Brunette's POV:<p>

A few minutes has passed after the stranger called me. I couldn't help but feel nervous and a little bit excited. I mean, come on, this is really weird, is it really by chance that we have the same phone? The same keychain as well? And also the same ringtone? This is really something. Oh well, gotta find him now!

"_Teriyaki… Teriyaki… Teriyaki…"_

"_Ooooh, something smells so delicious! I know! Teriyaki house! Maybe that's the place he's at?"_

I immediately went to the stall and bought some teriyaki until I heard my phone –_ehem- _I mean _his _phone ring.

"Hello"

"Are you here yet?" The stranger asked

"Yeah, I'm at the teriyaki house"

"Ouch"

"What happened?"

"I'm at the teriyaki train"

"Oh… wrong place, sorry"

"Yeah, I know! It's okay, let's also exchange teriyaki when we meet, ne?"

"Sure, but? How are we gonna meet? Let's just make this easier stranger, wait for me there and we'll exchange phones"

"No can do"

"Look here mister! It's getting late and I'll be dead if I don't get back at home by 8pm"

"I'm sure you'll find me"

"Why are you sure?"

"Cuz that's just how destiny works" he answered

"Whatever, Oh! By the way? What's your name?" I asked him, curious of his identity

"That's a secret for now; wait a second, by any chance, which of these girls are you in the picture?"

"What?"

"Your wall paper, it has three girls, which of these girls are you?"

"That will also be a secret, you refuse to tell me your name, I won't tell you who I am!"

"Fine, have it your way then"

"Where's the next stop? " I asked

"I see a small dog on a wall"

"Wait, is that by any chance at th-" _*toot*_

"darn the line got cut off! Wait! The batteries dead! Darn it!"

I ran as fast as I can to the place that first entered my mind, hoping that I got it right. This is my last chance to get my phone back after all.

Raven's POV:

This thing has gotten to me already. I can't believe myself for saying those things. Come on! This is really weird, no one has ever heard me say something like that, even my friends! How did that girl make me do that. Destiny? When did I even believe in that? Crap, I got all sappy, this is totally ruining my reputation.

I looked at the picture again. All her photos has three girls on it so I'm not really sure who she really is. But, I have this feeling I won't be disappointed if I met her. I noticed the battery of the phone and it only has one bar left. The sun's also about to set, pretty soon. What if? She won't be able to find me? What if the clue I gave her was too hard? Wha-

I got cut off when I heard someone bumping into the tree I was sitting at. That was stupid.

I looked down only to see a beautiful brunette rubbing her cheek. I looked at her closely and notice she was one of the girl's in the picture.

"No way" I whispered

"She's more beautiful in person" I continued

"Ouch, that dog has got to be here, THERE IT IS!" She said looking at the little drawing of a dog that was carved on a brick wall. I smiled.

Brunette's POV:

"Where is he? Maybe I got the wrong place again." I sighed a little bit disappointed

"Took you long enough" I heard someone say and I turned around only to see the most handsome guy I have ever met.

"I was kinda thinking you wouldn't know this place since i was the one who carved that dog on the wall a few years ago, I'm surprised you know it" He continued

"Hi! I'm Natsume Hyuuga" He said jumping down from the tree

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura" I replied while reaching out my hand for a shake and he gladly accepted it.

"Oh! Before I forget here's your phone" He said as he handed me my phone and we did the exchange to finally end everything.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later after talking about random stuff...<em>

"So, I guess, this is it, ne?" I said

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're not gonna meet again right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"Ahaha, you know, you're weird"

"You're the one to talk"

"Whatever, it's late already, I'm going home"

"Let me walk you home, it's the least I can do"

"Okay"

* * *

><p><em>I know this may sound weird, but, eventually we became a couple after a few months. When he walked me home, he was surprised to see my dad; it was by then that I learned his parents and my parents were business partners. We became great friends, and I introduced him to Hotaru and Sumire, they both knew him as well and told me that he was a friend of their boyfriends and at the same day I was introduced to Koko and Ruka. <em>

_A lot happened after knowing Natsume for 2 years, he was like my guardian angel, a hot guardian angel. Haha! Joking, he's mean, he teases me a lot, and he definitely has jealousy issues, come on, the ice cream guy was asking me for my order, okay, maybe with a few winks, but that doesn't mean he has to punch the guy right? Whatever. But, the one thing I'm sure of now is that he's the one for me. It's sudden, I know, but, so was our meeting, everything was so fast, it was like it happened in a blink of an eye. Maybe that's just how destiny works?... Wait… Natsume calling me.. I gotta go now! Bye!_

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Nothing" I smiled as I closed the door to my room

"Let's go, I want to show you something, but first, wear a hoodie"

"Why?" I asked

"Just wear it, I don't want anyone else looking at you" He said looking at another direction.

I didn't argue cause I know I'll still submit to his wishes. He really is something? Isn't he?

* * *

><p><em>1 hour 56 minutes later…<em>

"We're here" He said while stopping the car and gently tapping me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked outside only to see a wonderful view of the starry sky. It was beyond beautiful and you could actually see shooting stars.

We stay there for a couple of minutes and I decided to break the silence

"it's beautiful" I said slowly

"yeah, I know" I heard him say as I felt his stare on me. I looked at him and was shocked at what he was doing.

"Oh my gosh! Natsume, don't te-"

"I know this is all sudden Mikan, but, I already love you so much and I'm sure you're the only one for me, Mikan, It's taking me a lot of courage to get on one knee for you, so please, Mikan, will you marry me?"

"Natsume, you know I'm only 18? And you're 23, aren't you bothered by that?"

"I'm not, are you? Age doesn't matter anyway"

"Yeah, you're right"

"So? I'm getting tired of standing on one knee, what's your answer"

"yes" I whispered

"What? I didn't hear you, I think I'm deaf" he said jokingly

"I said YES! I love you too Natsume! I will marry you"

_Everything ended according to destiny's plan. It's wonderful isn't it? I wonder what your story would be like? Maybe you and your soul mate will meet in a helicopter? Or maybe a zoo where you tripped on poo? Who knows? Every story has it's beginning, and this is where mine starts._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for reading this! :) Please leave a review since it's already the last chapter! :) Take care! :)<strong>_

_-devotionless jade  
><em>


End file.
